The Gods that Ceased to Be
The Gods that Ceased to Be is the Custom BIONICLE Wiki's second poetic work, first work written totally in iambic pentameter and first poetic compendium, composed of three separate poems. It revolves around three exiled great beings: Á é Iéa (a.k.a. "Echoes in Time", "The Messenger" or "Blue"), Orus Arbelorum (a.k.a. "Bringer of Light, "The Protector" or "White") and Kiasa Sé Vadú (a.k.a. "Mind Weaver", "The Healer" or "Red"). Poem Part 1: Blue I tell you now a tell to be believed, And in so many ways can be perceived. No god or man believes in us today, But we all still exist, so come what may, The day will come when we will rule again. So see how we met our untimely ends... ---- Twas years and years ago, if I recall,'' We thought that we were so beyond you all. In ignorance we all mistreated ye, So do accept my true apology. We are but dust, yes after all, we are Naught but mere empiricists compared To he who made our flesh, our bones, our skin, So I reveal a greater truth therein... Yes, there is a stronger one then us, And one that envies him, and all he does. No man does see, nor hear those higher ones. They live in realms incomprehensible To mortal beings who are much less then they. We were the only ones to find a way To speak with higher ones as if they were Beside us like our friends most always were. Our creator congratulated us, For we were cleverest of everyone. But jealousy was was rising 'neath our feet, For we began to boast about our feats Of mind and body which stately allowed For us to travel high beyond the clouds. And we became so arrogant that all The others, for rebellion called. And who '' ''Was the most hated? Yes, 'twas three... ''And we became the Gods that Ceased to Be. Part 2: White My burning flesh is open to the world, In song I call on light's blade to unfurl, Naught I say or do can change a thing, For there's a heavy price upon my wings. I wander lonely, stepping through the dark, Be it the nightingale, be it the lark? Does morning call for this darkness to fold? Or are these merely tales yet to be told? Blood and water mix with vile perfection As the bane of men has no direction. ---- My brother Blue has told of the past, Of things already here, times that have passed, But in all truth I speak of prophecy, Of things that are not yet, but soon will be. The night it clings to every stolen tree, Except where we once stood so graciously. Now Blades and Cannons, they are all I see For I am of the Gods who Ceased to Be! Part 3: Red My Brothers, let me die with ye tonight, My weaving is my gift and thus my plight. This war that rages 'round us where we stand Is fought by men who are more beast then man. I see their souls and minds and I recoil. In there an honest man amongst them all? Or only Monsters, Murderers and all... But that's war's brutal nature: Goodness Falls. ---- This War, it's torn us limb from limb from limb, There's stuff afooted here to make you Cringe And Cry aloud in mortal agony, What is there left to mourn, or even see? All there is left is hope and only hope, But only those who're hopeful ever cope With anything of such monstrosity, So vile and so abhorrent, so bereaved As war in all its death and treachery. ---- This is both what I see and what I feel And they are not worth feeling or worth seeing But there is hope (aye, is the one thing else?) And hope will conquer in the end, I've felt It in the earth and in the minds Of many who waiting for a time Without a war or tyrant, only peace. I'm hoping for a time to time to come when we Are let back with our brothers, and are free For we are bound, yes we, the glorious three, ''Us, yes us! '''The Gods who ceased to Be!'' Trivia *The three Great Beings are based off the Three Archangels of Christianity: Á é Iéa is based off Michael, Orus Arbelorum is based off Gabriel, and Kiasa Sé Vadú is based off Raphael. *It is heavily based off the work of William Shakespeare. Category:Texts